Mistake
by Hidan no Jashin
Summary: My first Pokemon fic. Paul is on his way to the Battle Frontier. Dawn hears the news and decided to visit Paul before he leaves. Ikarishipping or PaulXDawn one shot.


Here's my second fic... Dedicated to my fave author here in Aeneid. My first time doing a fic for this genre and series. Hope it goes well. If you notice I never mentioned Reiji's name cause I used the English names. I just called him as Paul's brother.

I don't own Pokemon

* * *

"Yay!" Dawn picked up a picture of a Piplup she drew "So cute... I hope he likes it." then runs off. "I heard he's going to be in Veilstone today" She put out her Pokeball and let Piplup out. 

"Pi-Plup-pi"

Dawn sat down and showed the water Pokemon her drawing "Hey Piplup, Do you like this picture?"

"Piplup!" The pokemon looked happy and was nodding its head showing approval.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled and pet her pokemon on the head.

"Pi-plup..."

"Anyways... Its time to go... Piplup return..." she returned the pokeball inside her back after putting Piplup inside then went on her way.

Its been awhile since she met up with Paul.

He's so busy with his training that he doesn't even spend time with her. Then again, he doesn't spend time with anyone but his pokemons.

* * *

By the time she got to Veilstone, she was really exhausted a from the travel coming all the way from north of Solaceon,who wouldn't be? But that didn't bother her. 

She wanted to see him before she leaves.

She even left Brock and Ash just so she could be alone with him.

The thought of her being with him would make Ash laugh like crazy, not sure about Brock.

But being with Paul? Her friends might stop her.

They find him too mean for her.

Still she went on her way.  
While looking for Paul she saw Maylene training her Lucario.

"Hey Dawn!" Maylene waved.

"Oh... Hey..." She waved back "Uhm... I'm sorry but I really need to get going."

"Whats the hurry?"

"Its Paul..."

"Oh yes... I heard from his brother that he's home to get some of his stuff."

"Yes, he's going to Kanto for the Battle Frontier, I wanted to give him something before he leaves."

"Well good luck with that... Say hi to his brother for me." Maylene waved goodbye along with Lucario and went back to training.

* * *

Finally she got to Paul's house. 

"Here goes nothing." She pressed the doorbell. "No one answered... I hope he didn't leave yet." She waited a few more seconds, she rang again.

Then someone opened the door. It was Paul's brother. "Hey Dawn! What a surprise." He smiled and welcomed her inside.

"Is Paul home?"

"He's in his room packing his stuff for Kanto."

"Yes I've heard." She gave a sigh of relief knowing she made it just in time. "Do you think its okay for me to see him?"

"Sure... Please wait here. While I call him."

Dawn went in the living room and sat on a sofa, then she let Piplup out.

"Hey Piplup, I'm finally here at Paul's place. I feel kinda nervous"

"Piplup... Piplup" The pokemon tried to cheer on her the same way they did during Ash's gym battles.

"Thanks Piplup. I feel much better now" She hugged her Piplup and made it sit on her lap.

* * *

Paul went downstairs and saw Dawn with Piplup. "You, what are you doing here?" 

Dawn got Piplup off her lap and made it sit on the couch then stood up "Hey there. I heard you were leaving."

"Let me guess, Ash wanted to battle me again to prove that my way of training my Poke..."

"No its not that." She interupted. "I wanted to give you something."

"..." Paul looked at her with no interest. "Put it on the table, I'm busy."

"But I wor..."

"I'm busy preparing for the Battle Frontier and I have an hour left before I travel. NOW GET OUT!"

"Oh..." She looked away and talked quietly "But I worked hard for it, I wanted to give it to you for you to remember me while you're gone."

Paul looked at her then went back upstairs.

"Pip-lup..." her Pokemon looked sad and tried to cheer her up again.

"Thanks Piplup..." She placed her drawing on the table, returned her pokemon inside the pokeball and decided to leave.

On her way to the door she saw Paul's brother

"Hey... I have to go. Maylene says hi by the way." Dawn said to him and ran outside then cried.

Later Paul's brother saw the drawing on the table and slipped it inside Paul's backpack. "Poor girl... Paul just made a big mistake." He sighed.

* * *

The end... 

Like Paul in my fic I screwed up big time and hurt someone who means a lot to me. I know saying sorry for the pain I've caused wont undo the damage done. But I'm really really sorry I've made you suffer.

Reviews please...


End file.
